Team XENO: Risen from the Ashes
by xXGrimAphelionXx
Summary: The new team has made alot of friends in the school already, but everyone hardly knows them, even one of there own team members! but what happens when those people get curious? They dont know that the team has been tipped, broken, and bent. (Insanity and intense violence also saddness)


Trailer 1: X

**(Warning: When it says "He puts his headphones on and puts on the song [insert song here]" that's your cue to put on the song on YouTube and read along to the rhythm)**

He was walking through a field of dead. Yes a field of dead, as if nothing was alive…He walked through with his purple head phones around his neck, and his hand-me-down scythe that dragged down on the ground whenever He moved. There were no grims insights…like they were afraid. He walked toward the forest and heard a loud screech, not of a battle cry, but as a warning. Everything changes in his face, He started to smile, with eyes as purple as the amethyst hell, and his skin turned to black like the creatures of grim.

A Beowolf approached and He punched it so hard, its jaw broke. 7 more beowolves came to attacked, but looked like they had to think it over. He puts his headphones on and puts on the song, "Shadows" by Lindsey sterling. Now was his time to destroy these creatures.

"Alright, who wants the first taste of death?" A Beowolf approaches to try and bite him, but He kicks it in its face and then goes berserk. He then looks that one in the eyes and sees its fear, He smiles and head-butts it and then stabs it in the forehead. That one is down for the count, but to make sure He stabs it with his scythe. He punches one behind him, then He teleports to the third one and destroys its back with kicks, one scratches him across the face and He flies. He teleported to it and choked it with his bare hands, it dies there, He then teleports to the fifth one and then bites its leg and throws it toward a tree; he then barrages it with punches and kicks of all sorts. He then slashes at its gut and it stops breathing, now three left, he runs towards them with his scythe, and slices the one toward the left but he misses and the two come after him. His scythe turns into two Kamas and he is blocking every move they make. They then show weakness of stamina, as they stopped attacking. He rips the heart out of one and throws it. The other one tries to escape but only to be found as the prey of him. He remakes the complete scythe and stabs it slowly, and more painfully. It lets out a gigantic roar, as the others had no chance to. He then decapitates the Beowolf.

There was one left, he turned his scythe into tiny shurikens, and they levitate around his hands, like magnetism. He throws four of them, and they grow bigger, puncturing the Beowolf in all its limbs. It whimpers, and he puts his scythe under it, and slices up. He stops the music (1:00-1:20 depending on how fast you read) He turns back to normal, and he sees that the only one to howl called a Nevermore. He scrolled through his music and found a fitting song (Jonathan Baudette - Battalions Unite) they walk in a circle; He has his battle face on, as does the Nevermore. The Nevermore looks at him with an unsatisfied hunger and it then screeches. He gets his scythe out. The Nevermore flies toward him and He teleports out of the way. It makes a fast u turn and hits him with his wing. He was stuck on the wing and tried to get down from it. He falls and it catches him with its feet, and brings him to the tallest mountain…the grave where someone very close to him died.

It Screeches and goes in for the kill, but He blocks him off and slices upward. It barely did a thing to the grim, but enough to make Him a primary target. It swoops in and closes onto him. There is no escape, the Grim gets Him in its beak and swallows Him whole… (The music is Sad Violin 10 hours on YouTube)

"The battle is lost…The Battle is Lost…The battle is lost…the battle is…lost…the battle is…m-mine…the battle is won…the battle…" He slices one of its insides, and it screeches in agony.

"Is…Won…" He slices another time, and it screeches again.

"Between my evil…" And another time a slice.

"And my darkness…" One last slice was sounded, and the screeching was no more. He had cut a hole through its back and escaped. He looked at the Grave of Alexandra Victovan

2000-2013

"If you don't know who you are going to find yourself, if you do you are complete."

Beloved daughter and sister

"I…I can't do this without you sister…I have tamed the darkness and destroyed the evil…but you were always my light…I hope you are resting well sister…because I'll never get to see you again…" He turns away, tears on his face.

"From this day forth, I, _ _ now turn myself to Fighting the evil in this world…In order for the light to rest in peace…I shall be now known as…X…X The protector of the grave…" X Looks back at the grave, and jumps off the mountain, where he's eyes and the moon meet, He Falls and lands in the water. X swims away. He hears a voice.

"I'll never forget you…brother."


End file.
